Una maravillosa emoción
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: Una serie de relatos cortos sobre lo que siente Anthony mientras se va enamorando de Candy. Una pequeña historia sobre él.
1. Capítulo I

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del anime y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation, yo solo los tomo prestaditos para jugar un ratito con ellos en mi imaginación, creando historias...aunque sí me gustaría que Anthony fuera mío jejeje =)**

**Hola amigas, quiero desearles un Feliz año Nuevo lleno de alegría, salud y prosperidad y para celebrarlo les traigo otro fic, esta vez cortito, sobre nuestro amado príncipe de las rosas. Las quiero mucho, gracias por seguirme en las historias. Un mega abrazo.**

**Belén**

**UNA MARAVILLOSA EMOCIÓN **

_Serie de relatos cortos sobre lo que siente Anthony mientras se va enamorando de Candy, Una pequeña historia sobre él._

**CAPÍTULO I**

Me ha sucedido algo extraño esta mañana mientras trabajaba en el jardín cuidando las rosas de mi madre, humilde oficio que tanto aprecio, me ha parecido encontrar a un ángel entre las flores. Una bella niña a la que nunca antes había visto. Estaba llorando indefensa y de forma desconsolada, debruzada sobre la hierba, tanto que me conmovió el corazón y quise confortarla. Intercambiamos tan solo unas cuantas palabras, el tiempo me fue muy escaso pero en ese corto lapso pude darme cuenta de que posee una sonrisa hermosa en medio de su carita llena de pecas y que es inmensamente bella cuando está feliz. Me recordó a una pequeña muñeca de porcelana y despertó en mí las ganas de protegerla.

Tuve que irme de prisa sin siquiera despedirme porque vi de reojo a George (el asistente de la tía abuela y el abuelo William) pasar por el jardín buscándome, con probabilidad después de enterarse de que falté a mi primera clase del día con mis tutores. Han doblado la vigilancia sobre mi persona luego de que la tía abuela anunciara su intención de enviarme a Londres a estudiar el año que viene. Sé que es por mi bien pero me ofusca. En otros momentos quizá le prestaría mayor atención al asunto pero por ahora en mi mente solo hay algo importante...quiero volver a encontrarla a ella, a esa chica especial y mágica que pareció hechizarme para que no deje de pensar en ella, quiero saber su nombre y dónde vive... ¿se acordará también de mí?... Quiero volverla a ver.


	2. Capítulo II

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del anime y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation, yo solo los tomo prestaditos a veces para crear historias con ellos, en especial con el bello Anthony.**

**Amigaaaas, muchísimas gracias por recibir bien esta historia, a Verito, Angelinarte, Skarllet Northman mil gracias por sus reviews y suscripciones, aquí les comparto otro pequeño capi.**

**CAPÍTULO II**

La he vuelto a ver, ha sido inesperado, ocurrió durante la fiesta de nuestro regreso a Lakewood organizada para la Tía abuela. Jamás hubiera imaginado tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Vive en la casa de los Leagans (mis parientes), según me contó, de dama de compañía de Elisa, mi prima (aunque esta última no lo cree así), sin embargo eso no disminuye mi interés en ella.

He vuelto a encontrar a mi ángel después de haberme pasado días pensándola, evocándola, creyendo que nuestro primer encuentro había sido irreal o tan solo una alucinación producto de mi ocasional soñar despierto, pero no, ella existe, mi pequeña pecosa es real y es tan dulce como su mismo nombre...Candy.

Indescriptible el momento en que nuestras manos se tocaron por primera vez junto con la corriente que me recorrió el cuerpo infundiéndome una mística seguridad de haber nacido para vivir aquello y de que todo poco a poco va a empezar a encajar en su lugar y a cubrir cada parte vacía de mí.

Hemos bailado durante toda la fiesta, hemos reído y conversado. Me ha contado cosas de su vida, de su infancia, de su hogar, de sus sueños, sin ocultar su origen sencillo, Su candidez, alegría y franqueza me parecen admirables, excepcionales. Es tan distinta a las aburridas y falsas chicas de sociedad...es especial.

Ahora quiero conocer más de ella, quiero saberlo todo y no me voy a quedar tranquilo hasta conseguirlo. No podría. No, luego de haberla sostenido en mis brazos al rescatarla de la sombría habitación del último piso de la mansión, donde los odiosos de mis primos Leagans la encerraron jugándole una cruel broma. No, después de haberla sentido aferrarse a mí buscando mi protección.

Se ha sonrojado y eso le ha hecho lucir más hermosa. Recién la conozco y ya me tiene en sus manos. Hoy he percibido mi corazón latir a toda carrera por primera vez por una mujer.

¡Oh Candy!


	3. Capítulo III

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del anime y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation, yo solo los tomo prestados para inventar historias con ellos porque adoro a Anthony Brower jejeje.**

**Amigaaas mil gracias por seguir esta histori. A Angelinarte, Skarllet Northman, Cyt, Lunatica Misa, gracias chicas por sus reviews y su apoyo, me alegra muchísimo saber sus opiniones, por favor no dejen de compartírmelas =)**

**Respecto a este nuevo capi, está basado íntegramente en una pequeña frase que le dijo Stear a Candy acerca de Anthony durante los días posteriores a la fiesta en la mansión Ardley, _"Anthony anda muy raro últimamente". _Aquello me puso a pensar en que podría haber hecho el bello rubio o como habría actuado para que su primo mencionara su extraño comportamiento. **

**¿Alguien más alguna vez reparó en esta frase?, siempre me ha parecido muy dulce jejeje =)**

**Con ustedes dejo el capítulo tres. **

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**CAPÍTULO III**

No sé qué me pasa, de pronto soy presa de un fuerte sentimiento de ansiedad y emoción relacionado con Candy. No puedo quitármela de la cabeza, la pienso todo el día y me distrae. Lo peor es que el hechizo se nota y mis primos (Stear y Archie, que son como mis hermanos) empiezan a darse cuenta y a hacerme bromas al respecto pero reconozco que me lo merezco.

Hoy por ejemplo me ocurrió algo de anécdota durante la clase de Química, cuando sin querer creé gas al mezclar dos elementos incorrectos luego de haber tomado la pipeta equivocada de una de las repisas del laboratorio porque la tonalidad del líquido que contenía me recordaba a la de sus ojos.

Tuvimos que correr todos a abrir puertas y ventanas para no asfixiarnos y como castigo me he ganado doble tarea durante una semana por parte del tutor debido a mi falta de atención. Archie asombrado ha comentado luego que una metedura de pata como la mía la creía de Stear, su hermano, pero no de mí, lo que ha hecho que el aludido de mi primo proteste por el poco respeto desencadenando una discusión. Más aquello no es mi asunto, por lo que no me importa así como tampoco la tarea, que no sé ni siquiera como lograré terminar cuando no se me ocurre mejor cosa en que pensar que en maneras para poder volver a ver a mi dulce ángel o acercarme a la casa Leagan sin levantar sospechas. He dedidido para esto que intercambiar fertilizantes y tierra de sembrado con el Sr. Whitman, el jardinero, dos veces por semana está bien para empezar. Será ideal para al descuido acercarme a hablar con ella. La echo de menos.

Es inevitable, Candy ha aparecido en mi vida para llenar mi mundo con sus colores, para iluminarlo cual estrella en el firmamento nocturno y yo solo quiero estar a su lado, quiero saber todo de ella, convertirme en su amigo, en su protector, en su gran amor. Ojalá algún día cuando me decida confesarle mis sentimientos pueda decirme que sí...Candy (suspiro)... no perderé la fe y hasta mientras trataré de vivir con este pesado secreto que me atravieza. ¿Es acaso esto lo que llaman Amor?


	4. Capítulo IV

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del anime y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation, yo solo los uso prestaditos para crear historias con ellos, en especial sobre Anthony, de quien me declaro enamorada desde niña.**

_Amigas muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo, por sus reviews y suscripciones, me animan a seguir creando historias. Les envío un gran abrazo._

_A Angelinarte, Verito, Angdl, Cyt, Skartllet Northman, Zafiro Azul Cielo, Corazón-Salvaje chicas son geniales._

_Aquí les dejo el capítulo cuatro. Saludos Belén =)_

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Adoro las veces que puedo pasar al lado de Candy y como un niño ansioso espero el transcurrir de las horas para volver a estar con ella cuando hemos acordado vernos.

Me ha aceptado como su amigo, su consejero, su confidente y aquello por lo pronto me llena en algo el corazón. Es tan especial ese sentimiento de complicidad, ese dulce flirteo que nos va acercando a ambos más y más.

Solemos dar paseos vespertinos cuando ya estamos libres de nuestras responsabilidades diarias, nos gusta caminar platicando sobre lo que ocurre en nuestros días por el jardín de las rosas, a donde a ella le encanta venir o recorremos a caballo las inmediaciones de Lakewood. Nos agrada ir al lago al atardecer, llenar nuestros pulmones con el aire puro del bosque y extasiar nuestra vista en las lejanas montañas nevadas. Aquello nos hace sentir libres, grandes, nos trae paz.

Al final somos tan parecidos, nuestras almas se deleitan con cosas sencillas y nuestras vidas han estado en el fondo llenas de vacío, de soledad. Ella no conoció a sus padres en tanto que yo perdí a mi madre cuando era pequeño y mi padre...ni siquiera sé donde está...por todo aquello nos comprendemos a la perfección como mitades de un mismo todo.

Es algo extraño, algo mágico lo que me une a ella, creo que la amo pero aún no reuno todo el valor para decírselo por temor a que me rechace, a perder su amistad...sin embargo, sus ojos tan vivaces por momentos parecen corresponderme, parecen gritarme amor pero no quiero equivocarme, debo estar seguro y esperar. No debo ir tan a prisa o la asustaré.

El otro día mientras cabalgábamos le dije que me gustaba, sé que se sonrojó aunque estaba de espaldas a mí, pues la he llegado a conocer bien, y algo nerviosa después al momento de bajar ya en territorio de los Leagan, evadió una respuesta en todo momento, no obstante, no la he presionado porque ante todo la respeto. Mi amor es puro y no tiene prisa. La esperaré y aquello será solo una prueba que hará mi sentimiento más grande. Mientras tanto me conformo con adorarla en silencio, con soñar con su mirar esmeralda que me embelesa, con tomarla de la mano cuando me lo permite o acariciar sus dorados cabellos, con cuidarla y recordarle que no está sola, que tiene un apoyo en mí ante cualquier cosa o treta que quieran jugarle mis insoportables (por desgracia) parientes. Yo siempre le ofreceré mi ayuda incondicional. Sí pudiera sacarla de esa casa y llevármela lejos lo haría, le pediría que escapáramos juntos y que fuera mi esposa para que el mundo no pensara mal...pero a la final soy aún muy joven para eso y ella también lo es, casi una niña...aunque aún así me vuelve loco.

Me conformo como decía, con que pueda confiar en mí, con que pueda recostar la cabeza en mi hombro cuando lo necesite o apoyar su espalda en mi pecho como cuando andamos a caballo, eso me hace sentir que estoy unido a ella, que de alguna forma le pertenezco y me pertenece... y eso me convierte en un joven dichoso.


	5. Capítulo V

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del anime y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation, yo solo los tomo prestados para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación inventando historias sin fines de lucro acerca de ellos =).**

_**Amigas bellas mil gracias por sus reviews, sus suscripciones y sus favoritos, no pude actualizar antes porque me agarró el trajín de principio de año en el trabajo pero aquí ya estoy de nuevo en la onda jejeje. **_

_**Les dejo el capi cinco, un corto recuerdo basado en otro episodio del anime con una partecita un poquito polémica sobre nuestro rubiecito, le cambié algunas cosas intentando comprender y justificar su accionar, como me hubiese gustado que en la serie explicaran.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer! **_

**CAPÍTULO V**

Todos hemos pasado por un gran susto. Mi ángel había desaparecido luego de una discusión con Neal y Eliza, debido a que intentaron culparla de haber sustraído algunas de mis rosas y de otros delitos, pero por suerte los he descubierto en sus fechorías, llenándome de furia ante su accionar infame. Se metieron con ella, una persona inocente, sin malicia, en la cual confío y aparte con el rosedal que tanto me esmero en cuidar, maltratándolo sin ninguna compasión...si antes me quedaba un mínimo de respeto por ellos, ahora lo he perdido todo, a menudo me avergüenzo de que pertenezcamos a la misma familia.

Me he liado a golpes con la rata de Neal en busca de que confesara y al sentirse acorralado el muy canalla ante mi presencia y la de Stear y Archie, no le ha quedado más remedio que admitirlo todo, reconociendo que él mismo mandado por Eliza cometió el robo de las rosas amparado por la oscuridad de la noche y que ambos se pusieron de acuerdo para incriminarla a Candy en falsedades. Aún al recordarlo no puedo dejar de abominarme ante el grado de bajeza al que han llegado, actuando sin importarles medir las consecuencias que pueden originar o las repercusiones en las personas que afectan...en este caso la chica que amo.

Qué angustia hemos vivido tratando de localizarla. Nos tomó toda una tarde y noche dar con ella, fueron momentos de suma tensión en los que incluso llegué a pensar lo peor... que el río brumoso e implacable de las cercanías me la había arrebatado pero gracias al cielo horas después apareció sana y salva para contarnos a los muchachos y a mí con lujo de detalles su experiencia vivida como si se tratase al fin y al cabo de una gran aventura (con esa magia que tiene para sacar siempre el lado bueno de las cosas), así como del nuevo amigo al que conoció y que la rescatara.

Me puse celoso, lo admito y me excedí. Me pareció una desconsideración de su parte que se marchara sin avisarle a nadie, dejándonos con el alma en vilo a quienes nos preocupamos por su bienestar y luego apareciera de lo más tranquila.

Todo mi temor de perderla se transformó de repente en rabia de los nervios por lo sucedido. Mi cuerpo reaccionó antes que mi conciencia y luego me arrepentí de ello. Le di una bofetada y un instante después mis ojos al igual que los de ella, se llenaron de lágrimas. La culpabilidad por mi acción y a la vez el alivio de saberla a salvo, calaron profundo dentro de mí. Dos sensaciones completamente distintas pero que debido a ella se entreveraban en mi ser.

Candy se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, sosteniéndose la mejilla, sorprendida de mi reacción, mirándome como si no me conociera...nunca voy a olvidar eso, siempre me hará sentir miserable... pero entonces yo sin poder contener mis emociones más, aún con el riesgo de que a partir de allí empezase a odiarme y no quisiera saber nunca más nada de mí, me atreví a abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas y a explicarle al oído la desesperación por la que había pasado al no poder hallarla, por no saber si se encontraba bien o en peligro. Le pedí con el corazón en la mano sin soltarla que me disculpara, le confesé que es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, que no quiero perderla también y por lo mismo temo que algo malo le pase.

Ella bajó su bella mirada un momento, quizá analizando mis palabras, tiempo en el cual yo aproveché para acariciarle sus mejillas de muñeca de forma delicada, intentando borrar de una de ellas la crueldad de mi impulsiva ofensa, manteniendo el enorme peso del remordimiento en mi alma. Más un minuto después, ella volvió a mirarme pero esta vez ya no quedaba ninguna sombra de tristeza o resentimiento en su semblante, en lugar de ello me brindó una de sus más bellas y cálidas sonrisas y supe de inmediato que de alguna u otra forma me había perdonado.

_"Nada malo me sucederá si tú permaneces a mi lado"_ me dijo sin complicarse, con esa habitual sencillez que adoro.

La volví a abrazar para hacerle saber que todo ya había pasado, que ahora estaba conmigo y que no iba a permitir que nada malo le ocurriese. Pocos minutos después corríamos en mi caballo, galopando a través del bosque para llegar al Portal de las rosas antes del amanecer (porque esa noche de pesadilla, nos trasnochamos), donde poco después de llegar le obsequié algo muy especial que tenía preparado para ella y que se merece por ser tan linda...una variedad de rosas blancas nítidas tal como lo que siento por ella, que me llevó mucho tiempo cultivar y a las que le he dado su nombre en su honor,_"Dulce Candy"..._

Hoy florecieron esas rosas y desde hoy este día va a ser fechado como su cumpleaños, tal como se lo había prometido.

Mi Candy... Mi mejor recompensa ha sido ver su carita emocionada, llena de felicidad otra vez... Si pudiera pasar más tiempo con ella, si pudiera vivir todo el tiempo a su lado... En estos momentos en su compañía me siento completamente feliz, eterno.


	6. Capítulo VI

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del anime y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation, yo solo los uso prestaditos para imaginar historias con ellos (en especial sobre Anthony) y luego escribirlas jejeje =).**

_**Chicas mil gracias por todos sus reviews! me inspiran a continuar =) A Angelinarte, Skarllet Northman, Lunatica Misa, Friditas, I fav we fab, Majito, IsisCloud gracias por seguirme en esta pequeña historia sobre el bello niño de las rosas y a Isis, claro amiga que la puedes compartir en el grupo, no tengo ningún problema, este fic es creado por una fan para otras fans jejeje. Ya me voy a suscribir a ustedes yo también.**_

_**Un abrazo a todas. Les dejo el siguiente capi sobre otro hecho impactante en la vida del joven Anthony Brower.**_

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Le han separado de mí enviándola a México. No sé que hacer, estoy desesperado, todo ha sido por una sucia trampa de Eliza y Neal como siempre y aunque he intentado actuar lo más de prisa que he podido para detenerlo por desgracia no ha sido suficiente. Los Leagans se han movido como ratas amparándose de la oscuridad de la noche para llevar a cabo su malévolo plan antes de que los muchachos y yo pudiésemos llegar a rescatarla..._Mi Candy_... Me he imaginado su carita triste ante su inminente destino mientras observábamos la diligencia perderse en la lejanía desde lo alto de una colina, al único sitio donde pudimos llegar en vista de que ya nos era imposible alcanzarla.

Le dediqué una melodía entonces con mi gaita, sabiendo que su eco retumbaría en el vacío y las montañas aledañas y llegaría hasta ella, no como un tributo de despedida sino más bien como un _"hasta pronto"_, como un _"nos volveremos a ver, no te olvidaré" y "estaré siempre aquí esperándote"_ pero sobre todo de aquel "_te amo_" que no le pude decir, que lo llevo guardado en mi ser... En ese momento con lágrimas en mis ojos, sin ya importarme que mis primos lo vieran, me juré internamente hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para rescatarla. Me retiré luego en silencio, devastado, taciturno, pues lo que más ansiaba era estar solo y cuando llegué a la casa, a la privacidad de mi habitación, preso de la frustración y la angustia, descargué mi rabia barriendo con todo lo que había sobre mi escritorio, sintiéndome desesperado sin saber que hacer y pareciéndome mentira lo que había ocurrido, que se la hubiesen llevado tan de repente a un lugar tan distante. No podía dejar de reprocharme tampoco el haberle fallado cuando más me necesitaba,

Stear y Archie como siempre tan buenos camaradas se han ofrecido a ayudarme a encontrarla al verme sumido en la tristeza. Iremos hasta México de ser necesario siguiendo su rastro...sé que también quieren mucho a Candy y se preocupan por ella, aquello es inevitable.

Nos embarcaremos los tres a primeras horas de mañana en el vehículo de mi primo inventor, espero que podamos llegar lejos y nuestra búsqueda de buenos resultados, mientras tanto le he vuelto a escribir al abuelo William (a quien no conozco personalmente pero que he tratado por cartas y me parece una persona intachable, excepcional), le he rogado por su poderosa intervención para que pare esta situación inaudita de una vez por todas y me ayude a traer a la chica de mis sueños sana y salva de nuevo a mi lado. Espero con fe su pronta respuesta.

_"Resiste Candy, sé fuerte princesa mía...¡Voy por ti!, no importa el tiempo que me lleve pero llegaré a tu lado de alguna u otra forma para rescatarte, nos estás sola, cumpliré mi promesa y una vez que estemos juntos ya no te dejaré ir"_


	7. Capítulo VII

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del anime y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co., yo solo los tomo prestaditos para crear fanfics con ellos, que pudieron encajar en la historia original.**

**Amigas mil gracias por apoyarme en esta historia. A Verito, Corazón-salvaje, Desi Brower, Viki, Angelinarte, Angdl, Karysthel, quienes me han dejado comentarios sin nombre y discúlpenme porfis si me olvido de alguien, les envío un gran abrazo, sus reviews son inspiración para mí.**

**Con ustedes les dejo otro capi mientras seguimos avanzando en los recuerdos de Anthony. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Es increíble lo que ha sucedido. Estaba al borde de la consternación, a punto de perder las esperanzas de encontrar de nuevo a mi ángel, luego de nuestra fallida búsqueda con mis primos a causa de la avería del vehículo, cuando como por un milagro del cielo la he visto aparecer.

Nunca olvidaré el instante en que volví a ver su carita hermosa asomarse con cuidado entre los arbustos del rosedal, buscándonos, siempre cautelosa de no incomodar a nadie. Me invadió la perplejidad durante algunos segundos intentando descifrar si era real o tan solo una pasada de mi imaginación que ya había empezado a delirar de tanto extrañarla, pero entonces me sonrió tan dulce, dejándose llevar enseguida por la emoción y aquello fue el incentivo que me hizo reaccionar y correr a abrazarla.

La estreché fuertemente entre mis brazos, contento, eufórico de tenerla de nuevo conmigo. Era como estar dentro de un sueño. Le dije al oído decenas de veces que la quiero y que no pienso volver a dejarla ir mientras ella permanecía aferrada a mi pecho, sollozando en voz baja.

El abuelo William, increíble caballero, intercedió haciendo uso de su poder para rescatarla (_¡Sabía que no me fallaría!_) y esta misma tarde para hacer aún más especial la ocasión nos ha hecho partícipes por vía escrita de su decisión de adoptarla. La noticia nos llenó de júbilo a todos, tanto a los miembros de la familia como al resto de habitantes de la casa, de quienes Candy con su carisma, sencillez y amabilidad ha sabido ir ganándose el cariño. Quizá sea su natural alegría y frescura lo que hace falta para revivir del todo a la vieja mansión.

Ahora sé que mis primos también le escribieron al abuelo pidiendo su adopción y yo le estaré eternamente agradecido por tomarnos en cuenta en medio de su ocupada vida, por ayudarnos, por hacer realidad este ensueño. De tan solo pensar que tendré a mi niña amada viviendo a mi lado bajo el mismo techo, segura en mi protección y la del abuelo, que ya no tendré dificultades o inventar excusas para poder verla y en lugar de eso podré cruzar en cualquier momento tan solo el pasillo para llamar a su puerta, me colma de felicidad, de la dicha más grande que he tenido en la vida. Me siento alegre también por Candy que por fin va a vivir rodeada de tranquilidad como se merece. Quiero verla siempre feliz como ahora, sonriendo de esa forma mágica que me llena de ilusión y me vuelve loco.

Yo mismo, al caer la tarde, para ahorrarle malos encuentros, me ofrecí para ir a retirar el resto de pertenencias que no alcanzó a empacar a donde los Leagans, porque no quiero que vuelva a pisar ese lugar lleno de malos recuerdos y de gente malévola e hipócrita. Un ayudante me acompañó en mi misión por órdenes de la tía abuela, a quien no le hizo mucha gracia aquello pero en fin sé que tarde o temprano terminará por aceptar a totalidad a Candy (los muchachos y yo ya nos estamos encargando de eso, hablándole bien de ella) y con el transcurrir del tiempo se acostumbrará también a verme hacer cualquier cosa por su causa.

Se sorprendieron en la casa Leagan al verme, incluso trataron de mostrarse lo más amables posibles a sabiendas de mi oposición ante lo que hicieron pero he sido terminante, dejándoles en claro que jamás olvidaré lo crueles que fueron con ella, una chica indefensa e inocente. Me encargué también de contarles que ahora es una Ardley y que si intentan hacerle algo tendrán que enfrentarse conmigo. Acto seguido ingresé al establo sin pedir permiso a nadie (lugar en que despiadadamente le habían obligado a vivir), aún en contra de las protestas de Eliza (que casi se desmayaba por lo ocurrido), del insoportable de Neal y de su madre. A partir de hoy corto con formalidad todo tipo de relación que pueda atarme a ellos, tanto de tolerancia como familiar, desde ahora ante mis ojos son unos simples desconocidos. Personas así no valen la pena.

Volví a casa fatigado, pero no por eso menos feliz ante la nueva situación que estábamos viviendo. Era ya de noche y la mansión tenía las luces encendidas, más parecía como si irradiara de pronto una claridad distinta, como si desde ya hubiese empezado a derretirse el hielo. Me acerqué así a la habitación que le asignaran a Candy para devolverle sus cosas y entonces la vi… Me quedé deslumbrado, boquiabierto, alucinado. Estaba preciosa, arreglada con uno de sus nuevos vestidos cual si fuese una princesa en una noche de verano. Me miró con cierta timidez, sonrojándose al percatarse de mi presencia. Mis primos y Dorothy (quién fue contratada por la tía abuela, debido a la gran amistad con Candy, como su nana- según me enteré después) se encontraban platicando a su lado. Sin embargo Candy posó únicamente su mirada en mí y se acercó a abrazarme de forma espontánea, agradeciéndome por todo. Yo le respondí de la misma forma, estrechándola muy fuerte contra mi corazón.

"_Mi Candy, tan solo unos meses de conocerte y has puesto todo mi mundo de cabeza. Te has convertido en la razón de mi existir…"_


	8. Capítulo VIII

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del anime y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co. Yo solo juego con ellos a inventarles historias porque fueron de lo mejor de mi infancia y no los puedo olvidar jejeje. **

**Amigas bellas, muchísimas gracias por recibir tan bien esta historia, me animan a continuar escribiendo y compartiéndoles mi ideas, aún tengo muchas más en mente que espero seguir plasmando para ustedes. Les envío un gran abrazo.**

**Aquí vamos con otro capi, otro recuerdo de Anthony. Ya nos acercamos al final siguiendo la línea de la trama original... pero les prometo que habrá sorpresa.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Estoy como loco, vivir junto a Candy es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida. Poder ver su carita de felicidad cada mañana durante el desayuno me ilumina el día. Poder pasar el tiempo libre con ella, jugando, conversando o dando paseos al atardecer me llena el alma. Lo mejor es saber que ahora la única preocupación de mi princesa son sus estudios. Ahora está protegida a mi lado donde no permitiré que nadie le haga daño.

En este corto tiempo viviendo bajo el mismo techo Candy y yo nos hemos dado cuenta lo mucho que nos complementamos y nos entendemos. A su lado me siento tranquilo, es tan fácil platicarle sobre lo que no me atrevería a mencionar con nadie, sobre mis inseguridades, mis temores, ella me aconseja y yo la aconsejo cuando es mi turno. Nos entendemos. Ella me da paz.

Le he enseñado a jugar béisbol, como me pidió para poder participar en nuestra actividad favorita con mis primos y en recompensa ella me ha adiestrado en subir a los árboles, una de sus mayores habilidades. Es divertido pasar a su lado, jamás podría aburrirme. Candy es especial.

Stear y Archie me molestan diciendo que estoy perdido y se me nota, que parezco uno de esos amantes a la antigua porque quiero proporcionarle todo lo que le haga falta y quiero complacerla en todo pero es algo natural, cuando no está el abuelo yo soy el encargado de velar por su bienestar. Es mi deber como protector cuidar de mi niña amada.

No tenemos mayores opositores ella y yo para llevar a cabo un romance si llega a darse (como espero con fe que suceda), excepto la tía abuela, quien se ha dado cuenta de nuestra cercanía y en un punto pareció incomodarse tanto que llegó incluso a separarnos por varios días según dijo por nuestro bien, para que ambos maduremos y nos concentremos en nuestros estudios… Fueron unos día molestos lo reconozco, que me parecieron pesados, interminables, sin embargo Candy y yo nos la ingeniamos para comunicarnos (una paloma mensajera nos ayudó) porque nos hacemos mucha falta el uno sin el otro.

Estar con ella se me está volviendo un vicio, cada día que pasa me interesa más, quiero saber todo de su vida, de sus sueños, convertirme en su pilar, que sepa que puede confiar en mí, que me elija como su compañero, lo quiero todo de ella, que se fije solo en mí, que me elija a mí.

Hoy me ha confesado que me quiere, me lo dijo mientras estábamos en el jardín de las rosas luego de que no me contuviera de preguntarle si le agrado porque me parezco (como me contó) a cierto muchacho que encontró alguna vez en su tierna infancia, al que no ha podido olvidar y que para tortura mía le llama "príncipe".

Me ha aclarado entonces para mi regocijo que no, que le gusto por ser como soy y por lo mismo me quiere.

-_Tú eres mi Anthony, eres mi príncipe_- ha dicho para después salir corriendo como niña pequeña a la que se le hubiese escapado algo indebido, dejándome aturdido y todo emocionado, tanto que tardé algunos segundos en reaccionar y correr tras ella. No obstante cuando la encontré estaba de espaldas, observando la tranquilidad del lago, concentrada como si estuviese formulando una oración por lo que decidí no interrumpirla y en lugar de eso opté por esconderme detrás de un árbol para poder contemplarla hasta que decidiese regresar a la mansión.

Candy intentó tomar precauciones al volver para no encontrarse conmigo, subestimando mis conocimientos del jardín. Vi su cara arrebolada de la vergüenza por lo que se había atrevido a hacer mientras me movía casi a la par de ella, oculto detrás de unos arbustos. Aquella dulce reacción de su ser me hizo comprender que no era del todo consciente del poder que ejercía sobre mí.

Entonces, cuando se detuvo a admirar las Dulce Candy, bien creída de que se encontraba sola, me acerqué despacio por detrás y tomándola con suavidad de la cintura mientras la sentía estremecerse y quedarse estática después por la impresión, deposité un beso en su mejilla lleno de todo el amor y la ternura que despierta en mí.

-_Yo también te quiero princesa mía, nunca dudes de ello... Mi Candy_- susurré a su oído mientras la veía voltear a mirarme impresionada con una mezcla de timidez y emoción. Sus esmeraldas más brillantes que nunca.

Hubiese sido mejor, incluso podría haber probado por fin sus rosados labios que ya tenía en la mira si la tía abuela no hubiese andado por ahí en esos momentos y no nos hubiese llamado a ingresar a la casa porque ya estaba oscureciendo.

Ambos nos separamos de inmediato sobresaltados y Candy entró primero sin voltear a verme a la cara. Supuse que su timidez hacía presa de nuevo de ella pero solo sonreí y la seguí, satisfecho de poder haberle expresado que mi sentir es igual y que le correspondo abiertamente. No quiero que le quede incertidumbre.

En fin, me parece increíble que las cosas se hayan arreglado de buena forma y continúen dándose así, primero la sorpresiva adopción de Candy y ahora nuestro natural acercamiento. Somos felices dentro de lo que cabe ajustarnos a las estrictas normas del hogar Ardley puesto que lo más importante es que podemos estar juntos.

Mi Candy es ahora una de nosotros, solo falta su presentación en sociedad para ratificarlo, lo que se dará muy pronto. Legalmente es mi prima pero no puedo verla como solo eso porque es y siempre será mi gran amor. Lo siento dentro de mí, estábamos destinados a encontrarnos, estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Estoy seguro de eso.


	9. Capítulo IX

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del anime y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co., yo solo creo historias con ellos sin fines de lucro, en homenaje al personaje de Anthony porque lo adoro jejeje =).**

**Hola amigas bellas, disculpen mi retraso, los tiempos de oficina me robaron por unos días la inspiración pero aquí estoy de nuevo trayéndoles el desenlace de esta pequeña historia. De allí procuraré dedicarme exclusivamente a terminar "A través de la vida", para las que la siguen, no se preocupen chicas que no me he olvidado de ella.**

**Respecto a este último capítulo, es un poco más largo que los anteriores y está narrado por Anthony en tiempo presente, sobre el día de la cacería. No tengan miedo de leerlo porque he tratado de no ser cruel ;), me he centrado más en describir los sentimientos intensos que experimenta como joven enamorado, valiente, impetuoso y a veces un poquito celoso como yo percibí que era en el ánime (un amor *suspiro* jejeje). Me inspiré también un poquito para escribir este capi en el live action que hicieron de la serie en Indonesia, ¿alguien por si acaso le ha dado un vistazo alguna vez o he sido de las pocas que ha llegado a ese extremo? jajaja. Es una telenovela muy linda aunque no está traducida y lo bueno que sigue la trama original de la serie, lo que hace que resulte fácil de entender, pero en fin hubo una escena que me encantó, cuando Anthony se le declara a Candy y es justamente en esa en la que me inspiré para crear una partecita de este final. **

**Bien, a Vivian Ardley, Skarllet Nirthman, Verito, Angdl, Friditas, Angelinarte, Desi, Viki, Bowerlittlesgirl (si hay alguien que se me olvida mencionar discúlpenme) y también a todas (os) los que siguen este fic en silencio. Les envío a todas un gran abrazo, mil gracias por apoyarme, por sus comentarios, sus favoritos o sugerencias. Les quiero.  
><strong>

** Su amiga Belén**

**CAPÍTULO IX  
><strong>

Es el día de la fiesta de presentación de Candy. Se está celebrando una cacería en su honor y por la noche se llevará a cabo una gran fiesta. No recuerdo que en la mansión se sintiera tanta alegría desde las lejanas navidades en que todavía vivía mamá. Es realmente especial, Candy parece llenar el ambiente con su magia y a la vez hechizarnos a todos. Podría decirse que ha conquistado Lakewood en su totalidad, como la luz del sol cuando llega para disipar el invierno, devolviendo la naturaleza a la vida. Con su dulzura está logrando cerrar ese espacio vacío que la tristeza ocupó durante tanto tiempo en nuestra familia.

El aire se colma de aplausos, su introducción ante el público ha sido buena. Es hermosa y con su carisma ha cautivado a los presentes incluso a los miembros más distinguidos del clan, lo he visto y me he dado cuenta además de que muchos jóvenes de sociedad se han fijado en ella, más he permanecido en todo momento alerta, estoico y amenazante, demostrándoles con mi seriedad que estoy dispuesto a pelear por ella… enhorabuena, creo he sido lo suficiente claro y lo han entendido.

La cacería da inicio y Candy y yo nos separamos en nuestros caballos al disimulo de los demás porque queremos estar solos. Cuando nos encontramos juntos, el resto sobra, solo hay espacio para los dos y nos sentimos tan bien… He estado queriendo decirle tantas cosas últimamente y esta ocasión parece ser la adecuada. Confesiones tales como que me vuelve loco, que quiero que sea solo mía, que adoro las noches en que nos quedamos conversando y riendo hasta altas horas sentados al comedor de la cocina, cerca del fogón que nos aleja del frío (nuestro lugar secreto en complicidad del personal de la casa, donde la tía abuela casi no va y por ende no puede molestarnos)… o que nunca voy a olvidar nuestra primera cita, nuestra escapada a la ciudad y las aventuras que ese día vivimos. Que me encantan sus abrazos, los que poco a poco han comenzado a darse de forma natural entre nosotros y también que me disculpe por mi atrevimiento esta mañana en el jardín cuando luego de enterarme de sus propios labios que aún continuaba preocupada por mí, por lo que me augurara la supuesta adivina en la feria, no pude contenerme y le besé las mejillas. Se puso roja como una granada pero no por eso dejó de lucir bonita. Sostuve su carita tímida y todavía algo triste entre mis manos para hacerle saber que nada va a pasar, que voy a estar bien, que no me preocupan esos cuestionables vaticinios (aproveché después para decirle también que mi accionar del beso fue en pro de desearle buena suerte en su intervención ya que no quiero que piense que soy un atrevido)… respecto a la premonición de la cartomántica, reconozco que tal vez sí impactaron sus palabras en mi subconsciente al principio al punto de ocasionarme pesadillas por las noches pero ahora esa impresión ya se ha disipado y he vuelto a llevar mi vida con normalidad. Así como jamás permití que la soledad me venciera, no voy a vivir con miedo sobre lo que en mi destino pueda suceder.

No quiero pensar más en eso, solo quiero disfrutar el estar junto a Candy, eso me hace feliz. Así que despejo mi mente y me concentro en nuestro paseo. Me gusta la equitación, me hace sentir libre. Estoy de repente tan entusiasmado que me atrevo a saltar una valla de arbustos y lo logro con éxito. Esa adrenalina que siento, mi determinación y el rozar del viento sobre mi cara, despiertan cada fibra de mi ser y parecen afinar mis sentidos, aquello forma parte de mi vida también, otra de mis pasiones. Me llena de gozo mi logro, mis prácticas con instructor están dando resultados. Admito también que quería impresionarla y lo he logrado. Su carita de temor ante lo riesgoso de mi hazaña desaparece y se transforma en una dulce sonrisa al compartir mi felicidad. En ese corto momento me siento el joven más privilegiado del mundo, por tenerla conmigo.

"_Mi dulce Candy, pequeña estrella de mi alma, si supieras cuanto te amo…ojalá El Señor me de vida para poder envejecer a tu lado"_

Durante varios segundos me pierdo en sus brillantes esmeraldas que parecen reservarse con candidez tantas cosas y a su vez querer decirme tanto. Quizá al igual que mis ojos, intentan gritar amor.

Escuchamos de pronto un ruido de voces y galopes de caballos, acercándose y el hechizo se destruye, se trata con probabilidad de participantes en la cacería que se aventuran por ese lado del bosque en busca de la codiciada presa. Propongo por ello irnos a otro lado, no quiero que nadie interrumpa nuestra burbuja personal.

Llegamos siguiendo la ribera del río hasta mi colina favorita en los confines de Lakewood, un lugar por el que me he sentido atraído desde pequeño al igual que ella por su añorada Colina de Pony.

"_Me gustaría conocer ese lugar a su lado"_

Unos segundos después se lo propongo y acepta mi pedido. Nos quedamos entonces mirando a los ojos mientras siento que llega a la punta de mi lengua todo lo que me he guardado de decirle pero una extraña cobardía me ataca y me hace dudar antes de hablar… el temor a que me diga que no. Es tan solo un instante de incertidumbre pero a ella también le afecta y la veo bajar la mirada ante mi vacilación. Decido mejor reservarme todo para exponérselo con formalidad el día en que vayamos a su lugar especial. Ella me pone nervioso pero intento mostrarme sereno.

Reanudamos nuestro paseo en silencio y despacio con nuestros corceles, el uno al lado del otro, y transcurren unos indescifrables minutos de paz y tranquilidad hasta que terminamos inmersos de repente y casi sin darnos cuenta en nuestra primera discusión.

La fuerte brisa de otoño juega con los hermosos cabellos de oro de Candy y a la vez con mi chaqueta, dejando entrever el prendedor que nos obligan llevar a los Ardley en ocasiones especiales, sujeto en mi camisa. Candy lo nota y se despierta su interés.

-_¡Tienes un prendedor!_- exclama emocionada extrayendo en tanto de su bolsillo otro idéntico que solo he visto una vez porque ella mismo me lo enseñara y que sé que no le pertenece. El suyo tienen planeado entregárselo en la noche durante la fiesta como regalo sorpresa (algo que todos estamos guardando) porque es un símbolo distintivo de la familia _-¡Es igual al de mi príncipe de la colina!_- añade entonces haciéndome sentir un peso de desilusión en el estómago, más me recuerda también otra cosa que tenía planeado contarle.

_-¿Tu príncipe?_- logro articular modulando la voz para que no se note mi contrariedad mientras Candy de inmediato se corrige en su referencia, tratando de arreglar la frase que se le saliera, pero ya ha metido la pata.

-_El príncipe… de mi infancia…quiero decir-_

_-Claro, tu príncipe…_- profiero decepcionado pensando en esa anécdota que hace tiempo me contara y mirando en su mano el misterioso prendedor –_era ilógico creer que podrías olvidarlo_- agrego con los celos a flor de piel hablando por mí.

_-Anthony ¿qué dices?_- Candy responde con extrañeza –_Ya hemos platicado sobre eso, yo era muy pequeña por eso me deslumbró…-_ trata de explicarme hasta que ofuscado, la interrumpo_._

_-¡Es mi tío!_- expreso con claridad, dejándola asombrada. Al menos me he liberado de un secreto –_Ya lo investigué- _continúo -_empezó como una sospecha pero me llevó días confirmarlo. Necesitaba saber quién era ese otro Ardley de tu historia que se parecía tanto a mí… Cuando era niño, recuerdo que había siempre un joven junto a mi madre…mi tío Bert, no puede ser otro más que él- _concluyo con un poco de recelo ante su reacción, expectante. La adoro pero no quiero que sea de nadie más.

-_¿Bert?_- pregunta Candy extrañada como analizando alguna pista que pudiese descubrir en ese nombre

-_Ahora vive en el extranjero según me contaron pero ¿qué pasa si vuelve?-_ añado abriendo los brazos, pronunciando por fin una inquietud que me carcome y luego vuelvo a serenarme un poco, una vez que la he manifestado porque no quiero que tenga un mal concepto de mi -_¿Qué sucederá con respecto a ti y a mí?- _pregunto

_-No sucederá nada, nada va a cambiar entre nosotros. Creí que también ya lo habíamos platicado, ¿Cómo puedes dudar?- _contesta ella observándome dolida_–Yo ya encontré a mi príncipe. Te quiero Anthony por ser como eres y lo sabes…sin embargo es una pena que no sepas confiar en mí así como yo lo hago en ti- _pronuncia resuelta, aún en medio del temblor de su voz o de tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sin más da media vuelta en el caballo y se baja para irse en dirección a casa. Sé que está tan disgustada que prefiere dar una larga caminata para poder pensar con claridad.

Sus simples palabras me golpean fuerte. Veo por primera vez todo su ímpetu, su enojo y aquello me hace dar una idea de la magnífica mujer en la que algún día se convertirá. La llamo pero no se detiene.

Comprendo que debo hacer algo para remediar lo que yo mismo embarré, actuar rápido para no dejar pase a mayores. Mientras tanto una ironía del destino sucede de repente, escuchó moverse algo entre los arbustos cerca de donde estamos y entonces veo salir de la vegetación al preciado zorro. Se me atraviesa una encrucijada, ir en pos del animal o seguir a Candy. Lo analizo durante unos segundos, si elijo lo primero y capturo al zorro, me homenajearan durante la velada pero ella estará enojada conmigo y así no valdría de nada la pena_._

_-¡Candy espera!_-

Me decido de inmediato y en un acto desesperado me bajo de un brinco de mi caballo y grito su nombre con toda la potencia de mi voz, lo que hace que ella se voltee sorprendida a mirarme. En ese preciso instante comprendo que solo ella puede cambiar mi destino (de un modo que aún no alcanzo a entender pero sin embargo lo sé), ha sido así desde que la conocí y así será hasta el fi_nal._

_-¡Te amo!_- le grito emocionado mientras siento que mi alma entera se libera jubilosa, tal como sucediera en uno de nuestros paseos al atardecer cuando le confesé que me gustaba. Mi declaración es clara, no me interesa si todos se enteran, quiero que lo sepan de una vez _–¡Candy eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y te quiero más que a nada en el mundo…si me lo permites, te cuidaré como a mis rosas, te protegeré con amor y nunca te sentirás sola. Permaneceré a tu lado pase lo que pase. Te amo. Te amo Candy!- _repito las últimas palabras para que pueda ella convencerse que lo que digo es real porque la veo llevarse las manos a la boca de la impresión y empezar en silencio a llorar. Mi pecho sube y baja de la exaltación, nunca antes me había sentido así en ese estado de nerviosismo y euforia a la vez.

Ella empieza entonces a acercarse tímida y temerosa y yo respondo yendo a su encuentro. Quedamos frente a frente tan cerca que juntamos nuestras cabezas... Que me permita eso es una demostración de que también me quiere, de que el lazo que nos une no se ha roto y continúa intacto o quizá más fuerte. Me tiene alucinado, con el corazón en la mano. Mi felicidad está en su poder, depende de su respuesta.

Candy no dice nada en un principio, solo cierra los ojos, más un segundo después sonríe y me abraza con fuerza. Puedo sentir sus sentimientos a través de mi piel, me corresponde, es igual. La estrecho entre mis brazos con vehemencia y así permanecemos un largo rato, como queriendo que el tiempo se detenga, que se vuelva eterno. No hace falta que me lo diga en palabras, conozco a la niña que me vuelve loc_o._

_-Me has cambiado Candy…_ – le susurro separándome un poco de ella para poder contemplar su hermoso rostro mientras secó con ternura sus bellas mejillas con mis dedos _–por ti soy un hombre mejor. ¿Me dejas quererte?_-

Candy encuentra la valentía para mirarme y entonces formula la ansiada respuesta que me vuelve el joven más dichoso del mundo

-_¡Sí!-_

Emocionado, eufórico, como si el alma ya no me perteneciera al cuerpo la beso en las mejillas en agradecimiento y profunda devoción, no obstante aquello no me basta, mi espíritu lo reclama, necesito probar sus rojos labios. Me inclino suavemente como solicitándole permiso y ella no se retira, me concede el premio de haberla amado durante tanto tiempo en silencio y me regala un primer beso de amor.

El contacto tan sutil, tan dulce, nos envía pequeños destellos eléctricos por el cuerpo y nos atraviesa el alma, una acogedora calidez nos envuelve, nos llena de ansiedad y transforma poco a poco nuestra inocencia en pasión, despertándonos a una realidad nueva. Desde este instante somos una pareja, dos enamorados, dos almas como un solo ser, nuestra historia de amor recién comienza.

El sonar de una trompeta nos distrae de nuestro mágico momento, es la indicación de que alguien ha capturado al zorro y por ende la cacería se da por terminada. De cualquier manera, Candy y yo no queremos separarnos, nos damos cuenta de que nos hemos tomado de las manos y volvemos a abrazarnos, gozosos de poder escuchar el latido de nuestros corazones, en tanto, una profunda calma se cierne sobre nosotros, un alivio y la certeza de que todo va a estar bien, que de ahora en adelante seremos muy felices.

Al percatarnos de que ya está oscureciendo, responsables, tomamos a nuestros caballos de las riendas y ambos de la mano emprendemos el camino a casa.

Ni modo, así no queramos es hora de volver.


	10. EPÍLOGO

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del anime y el manga de Candy candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la mágica imaginación de Kyoko Mizuki, del genial arte de Yumiko Igarashi y de la productora Toei Animation, yo solo los tomo prestaditos en esencia para jugar a crear historias con ellos sin fines de lucro.**

_He aquí la parte final, ¡Mil gracias por leer!_

**EPÍLOGO**

Hay días en que me toca quedarme trabajando hasta muy entrada la madrugada, preparando las clases para exponer al día siguiente, realizando proyectos, revisando tareas o calificando pruebas. La vida de un profesor de Biología en la Universidad de Cambridge, Inglaterra, no es tan fácil como suena, en especial si se lucha contra corriente para terminar un Doctorado en Ciencias Naturales.

Sin embargo, siempre estás tú a mi lado Candy para darme ánimos cuando estoy a punto de rendirme y caer. Eres mi estrella guía, mi luz, siempre lo has sido, de tu mano me guías y me sacas de la obscuridad.

En cuanto te veo jugar tan alegre con nuestro pequeño hijo, olvido todos mis asuntos, todas mis contrariedades y solo pienso en superarme cada día por ustedes, para ser un mejor padre o esposo. Es una bendición haber podido crear una familia junto a ti.

Sé que nuestro pequeño rubio va a crecer fuerte, sano y encaminado gracias a nuestros buenos ejemplos y en especial a tu bondad, Candy.

Gracias amor por continuar a mi lado en los logros y desavenencias de la vida, por ser mi amiga y compañera, por haber llenado mi corazón solitario desde hace mucho tiempo haciéndome descubrir el amor… esa divina y maravillosa emoción.

FIN


End file.
